fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Earthlight Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on January 1, 2018, succeeding Kira Kira Pretty Cure A la mode! in its initial timeslot. Yoshida Hiromi is the director while AKAYA writes the story. The series' main motifs are the nature elements and light. Synopsis :Earthlight Pretty Cure! episodes Characters * is a 13-years old girl who just moved to a new city and was also moved to a new school. She is shy but very friendly and she also likes to make friends. She can easily adapt to certain places as in her first week in a new school, she has already made enough friends. She seems very fond of cute things, like when she met Daisy for the first time. Her alter ego is , the wizard of earth whose theme colour is green. She has powers over woods, plants and flowers. * is a 15-years old girl who is arrogant at first but then shows her gentle side. She is very popular in her school and is very hard to be her friend. Mizu is rude and arrogant at first but she does it only by feeling insecure and by her desire to protect people. She could easily understand her powers from the first time that got them even without explanation. Her alter ego is , the wizard of water whose theme colour is blue. She has powers over water. * is a 15-years old girl who is energetic and athletic. She is the captain of the sport club in her school and also is the Aria's childhood friend. She loves eat sweet things, manly chocolate but she likes of strawberries two. Her positive and friendly personality makes easy for her make friends. She is great in sports but terrible at study, needing of the Aria help. Her alter ego is , the wizard of fire whose theme colour is red. She has power over fire. * is a 14-years old girl who is rich and friendly. She is energetic and cheerful, with a contagious positive attitude. She always looks for the good side of things and she also takes care of nature and environment. She is very intelligent but she is not very athletic, being sports the thing that she less likes. She often goes only to the games of Moeru to stay watching, but she does not get to play. Her alter ego is , the wizard of wind whose theme colour is white. She has power over wind. Nature Kingdom * is the Pretty Cures' fairy who comes from Nature Kingdom for look for the pretty cures. She is cute and loves flower and has a great friendship with they all. Daisy is a rabbit-like fairy who have white fur and use a wreath of white flowers made by Aria and also has bright red eyes. She end her sentences with "~isy" Endless Darkness * is the rigorous and violent leader of the Endless Darkness. Even as a child, she is extremely strong and also acts in a very mature manner for her age. She hates joy, dreams, hopes and the nature, and her goal is to destroy the earth and end all life in it. She is known as Empress of the Moon. * is a Endless Darkness commander and probably Selene's right arm. His personality is unknown, because he has no made an attack and has not said anything yet. He stands next to Selene, and with it we can say that he is her right arm. He must have the powers of Pisces and Aries together at the same time. * is one of the Endless Darkness. He is dishonesty, can't keep secrets and is passive. He is dishonest and can not keep a secret, and he is also a liar, telling lies to hurt people. He has powers to change of form or voice and takes advantage of that to cause conflict between people and ruin their relationships with loved ones. * is one of the Endless Darkness. She is always with bad mood and is short tempered, self-involved, Impulsive and Impatient. She rarely gets in a good mood and does not care if she loses or not. She is angry and treats others with indifference and always gives a deadly look to her enemies or with whom she talks to her when she is having a "Bad Time." She has powers to control gravity, and the only thing she can not control is Pretty Cures. * is the series' main monster. They are created when some Commander of the Endless Darkness holds the spirit of the people and thus creating a Yami. The name means "Darkness" in Japanese. Items * is the Cures' main transformation device. It is shaped as a silver ring with a heart-shaped gemstone in the center. It allows the girls' transformation once they pass the hand through Earth Commune and shouts out "Pretty Cure, Touch my Inside Nature". * is the Cures' transformation device. It is shaped as a smartphone and also works like a cell phone, and the device can also be used to perform attacks. Locations * is the season's primary setting and where most of events take place. Hanako occasionally moved there to attend the Kobayashi Academy. * is the boarding school that the cures attend and Hanako occasionally get transferred. * is a beautiful country divided into four differs lands, they are forest, ocean, mountain and skies. The ruler of the earth is currently unknown and seen only as a silhouette. And this is the second target of Endless Darkness. In the country has a legend about four Wizards who protect each of these lands and they are known as Pretty Cures. * is the evil organization led by Selene. Their main target is Earth, because they have already achieved much of Nature Kingdom. The kingdom is located in a forest of thorns and also overlooks a large red moon. Trivia *This is the first series without a pink cure. *Earthlight Pretty Cure! share similarities with Go! Princess Pretty Cure! **The team of both is former by four. **Both include text in a different color instead of white in the ending. **In both the lead not is 14-years old, but 13-years old. **In both the Cures outfits don't look exactly the same and have drastic differences. **The transformation of both includes sing backgrounds. **Both the series the cures attend a boarding school. **Both the series has a female main antagonist. *This is the first series to use rings-shaped transformation device. *After Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! the lead cure not is 14-years old. *This is the fourth season with a female antagonist Instead of a male. *This is the second season where the cures not are called of legendary warriors but Legendary Wizards instead, after Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *The opening is sing by AKAYA, who is the songwriter as well. *This is the fourth series with a white cure. *This is the second series after Go! Princess Pretty Cure, where the cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. Category:Series Category:Earthlight Pretty Cure! Category:Yoshida Hiromi Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs